


An Angel's Violent Savior and Savage Guardian.

by NazoAO3



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Eri has a psychotic big brother, Eri is a tragic but adorable angel!, Explosions!, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fuck Overhaul!, Gen, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Parental Imprinting, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protectiveness, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazoAO3/pseuds/NazoAO3
Summary: Eri, no matter how sad is maybe the best thing to happen to Boku no Hero. She's one of the characters you(or atleast I) love to throw what-if's on, and here's mine. What if Bakugou was the one who found Eri? What if Eri had an older brother who Chisaki "Trained"? What if Eri's brother is sent to retrieve her? What will all this mean for Eri, her brother, Bakugou and everyone else? Why the fuck am I asking you all these questions and not just letting you read it!?! I. Don't Know! Let's get this dark shit started and see if I can't give this adorable little Angel a happy ending!





	An Angel's Violent Savior and Savage Guardian.

**Author's Note:**

> The age of consent in Japan is 13 years old for whatever reason, but Adults can't touch anyone under 17 so I figure the pairings are good. I live in America however so I'm putting the Underage warning just incase. I'll also be adding a few Head Canons I've seen around other stories. Like Bakugou being a great cook and secretly a cultured badass, or how Todoroki likes cats. EDIT: I don't anything I put in here unless I came up with it(How did I forget this when I published?).

Bakugou. Was. Pissed! He had failed the Hero License Exam and now he and a bunch of flunkes had to take a special training course. Now he would (begrudgingly) admit he was an angry guy, but even he couldn't remember the last time he was this mad. About a week had passed since the Exam and he still couldn't get over it. A huge step on his path to becoming a Hero and he missed out on it. Yeah he was getting a chance to make up for it but still. All week he's been trying to burn off this anger and today he just decided to take a walk around the city, he even spent an hour on a train. The walk seemed to be working for the most part but not at a the pace he was hoping for. Things were just not going his way lately, he failed the Exam and then was put under house arrest for a few days for fighting with Deku. He regretted these thoughts almost immediately but acknowledged that he needed to deal with them. Sadly before could do that he felt a weight hit his leg as he passed an alley. " _What, the fuck?_ " he thought as he looked and saw what he was most certainly not expecting...a little girl.

Bakugou couldn't tell how old she was but she was a small child. She had bandages all over her body. She was also wearing a white short sleeve dress that honestly looked more like a hospital gown. The girl had a small bronze horn on the right side of her forehead the curved to the right. Her silver hair was long, choppy and unkempt. What stood out to him the most however was the scared desperate stare in her wide Turquoise eyes. Now Bakugou wasn't the best with kids but the look in her eyes just triggered his Hero instincts. Kneeling down he calmed his gaze and they locked eyes. Softening his voice the best he could(Not an easy task for someone like him) and spoke. "Hey. You totally didn't see me, what's going on?" he asked. She attempted to answer but just stuttered her voice soft, quiet and scared. Tears rose from the corner of her eyes and the teen could tell she was trying not to cry. She was injured if the bandages were anything to go by, scared, alone, barefoot and came from an alley. All Bakugou could think about was where and what the hell she came. " _I may not be good with kids, but I do know they're not something you fuck with!_ " he thought angrily trying not to scowl in fear of driving her off. Before he could try and get her to talk again he heard footsteps. 

"Let's go back Eri" A spoke from behind the girl now known as Eri. Walking out of the shadows was a grown man who looked to be in his 20's. The man had short light brown hair and eyes that were yellowish-green and bloodshot. He wore a green coat with a furry collar over a black shirt with a gray tie, he also had black dress pants and white loafers. His most distinctive feature however was an orange, beak-shaped mask reminiscent of a plague doctor. Bakugou stood up moving his gaze to the man, he tensed slightly just incase all while taking in the vibe this man was giving off....he didn't like what he was feeling. The man took notice of Bakugou and chose address him. "I apologize on behalf of my daughter young man. She gets carried away with her games sometimes and hurts herself, quite the troublemaker this one" he said putting on a casual tone.

" _Well clearly this guy thinks I'm a god damn idiot. Trying to play off her bumping into me and hoping I'll fuck off. Does he really think I'm gonna buy this bullshit?_ " Bakugou thought taking a small step forward glaring at the man. He didn't want to provoke this guy, but he knew something was wrong. Trying to think of a question to stall his thoughts stopped when something tugged on his pantleg, it wasn't to hard to figure out what it was.

"Please don't go" Eri whispered no longer able to keep in the tears. He looked down and saw her begging stare, this little girl was pleading to him for help and that's what he going to do god damn it! All he had to do was stall until he saw an opening. Unfortunately the street was empty so their weren't any witnesses to any crap the man might try and pull.

"Your kid seems pretty scared" he finally replied. His comment was then met with a chuckle. " _The bastards chuckling, this prick actually has the nerve to laugh!_ " Bakugou raged.

"That would be because I just scolded her" he shrugged walking towards. "Like I said she's a troublemaker. The girl just never listens to me, I'll have to make sure she learns her lesson when we get home....isn't that right Eri?" the man spoke while for some reason putting on medical gloves.

Bakugou couldn't believe the balls this guy had, and what the fuck was with the gloves? "Shes shaking quite alot and what's the deal with these bandages? You can't honestly expect me to believe that their because she's just clumsy or some shit. That's some medical grade crap she's wearing. Then there's your gloves. Somethings fucking going on here, do you really think I can't see that? Your either a germaphobe or your a serial killer and your gonna outright murder me" he accused while he gently put his hand on Eri's shoulder and moved her behind him.

Just like when the trigger on a gun is pulled, killing Intent flooded the area as the man leveled a glare so intense his pupils shrunk(You all know the Anime glare I'm talking about). "Such arrogance! Are all children your age like this now....or are you a special case?" he growled.

"Oh I'm a special case alright" Bakugou confirmed with a smirk. "You see unlike other's my age, I'm not a complete wuss. You think just because your staring me down I'm gonna turn-tail and get my ass out of here? You sir, are so, so....fucking wrong" he finished while stretching his arms. " _Never once thought I'd be_ _lying about standing my ground, but I can't do shit with this kid here. I got to get her the hell out of here!_ " the teen thought frantically not knowing what to do. Bakugou was a fighter, he'd never had save anyone before! He had no idea what this guy's Quirk was so he had to be careful and play his cards right. The air was tense was as 3 waited for the next move to be made....and it was the man who made the move. As the gloves suddenly explode off the strangers hands Bakugou reacted! " _ **AP Shotto!**_ " he roared launching his newest special move. The teen stretched out his right hand and used his other to form a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand. He then fired an explosion through the circle, which created a concentrated blast. The moment the explosion ceased on his palm Bakugou turned and grabbed Eri. Slamming his hand on the ground they were sent flying across the street, but before they hit the ground he sparked off more explosions and flew them to the Rooftops. 

Eri couldn't believe this was happening! She had managed to escape from Chisaki, otherwise known as Overhaul since that's what everyone else she knew called. This wasn't the first time she had escaped, but she had never gotten this far or run into anyone before. When she bumped into him it was her hope that he was an adult not think anyone young could stop Overhaul(not that she thought much could)....but when she really thinks about it she guessed she really couldn't be to picky. Despite all that however. She was, for the first time, unsure if she would come to regret her actions. This teen absolutely amazed her, she had NEVER seen anyone stand up to Overhaul before and it left her stunned. He attacked, ATTACKED Overhaul and now he was carrying her as he ran across the rooftops. All these thoughts and more raced through her head as they fled from her Father. She could barely register that he had said something to her as the wind rushed past her ears. He had told her to hold on tight, if this had been any other situation she might have actually laughed....there was no chance she was letting go!

* * *

Never once before or after the exam with All Might and Deku had Bakugou ever considered running, but this was a whole new situation for him and it was regrettably the best solution in regards to the girls safety. When he first landed on the roof he just ran and when he ran out of roof he turned but made sure to never go back in his initial direction. After about maybe 15 minutes of running he realized he had no idea where he was going. Bakugou wanted to stop and think but every time he did so to turn the child in his arms would start to whine and shake. " _I need to get this kid somewhere safe. That fucker back there was insane! I also got damn good feeling he ain't doin whatever the hell it is he does alone. No, a guy like that's gotta have underlings or some shit. The girl though, where the do I bring her? My place? No the Old Hag would throw a huge fit. I don't think Cops could handle that psychopath back there. That just leaves U.A. sweet Kami how are they react to this? Oh shit that means we gotta take the train back. With how she looks we are so gonna get detained....motherfucker_ " he ranted internally as he turned and made a beeline for the station. He landed on the roof across it and looked to see how big a crowd there was. The crowd was small and seemed to be exiting the station, which meant a train was about to leave.

Bakugou looked down at Eri and took a deep breath. "Okay kid I know I told you to hold tight before but now you have to give it everything you got. I'm about to do something really stupid, but I promise....I'll never let go" he told her looking into her teary eyes. After a minute of silence he was afraid he made somekind of mistake. Before he could ask anything she gave her response, but not with words. Tears ran down her eyes but at the same time something in them had changed. Eri tightened her grip as much as her frail limbs would let her and buried her face in his shirt. Bakugou couldn't help but smirk at what he was willing to bet was an act of courage for her and did as he had told her was something really stupid....he propelled them to and landed on the roof of the train as it left the station.

* * *

"Well as I thought that was really stupid, but at least it worked. Sorry about that, Eri was it? That's what Birdface said your name was right?" he asked jumping from the train and landing in a nearby alley. Feeling her nod he her set down but kept himself knelt down on the girls level. He took a deep breath as he knew this next part was going to be hard. Luckily he had been working on what he was going to say on the train ride there. "Okay Eri I know alot has happen really fast and we couldn't talk on the train. Because you know, the wind. I'm gonna take you somewhere okay? You and me are going to the safest place I know and far away from Birdface. I'm gonna have to talk to some of the people there and I know you need a rest.  _Kami knows she's earned_ _it._ So I'm going to have a....friend of mine look after you. Okay? I can tell your scared. I know introducing something new to you is not what you want, but it's very important I talk to these people. I'd take you with me but there's going to be alot of people and it might get complicated. I think we both know that's the last thing you need right now. I'm asking alot of you and I know that, but....I think you can do it" Bakugou explained to her ending it with the best words of encouragement he could think of.

Eri had her eyes to the ground and attempted to say something but all that came out was a small sound of sorts. " _C-come on Eri, s-say sometth-thing_ (Aw she stutters in her thoughts. Isn't that adorable?).  _He s-saved you. He's being nice to you. Y-you f-f-finally got away....and it was all because of him_ " she thought. "O-o-okay" she finally manages to stutter out. Giving his best attempt at a look of comfort and approval(Which really turned into more of a smirk or grin....HE'S NEW AT THIS OKAY!) Bakugou picked her back up and launched them to the roofs again as to get there quicker. As her savior ran her in his own words _'The safest place he knows'_   Eri could only wonder what was going to happen from here on out. She couldn't do so for long however as against her will her eyes began to droop before quickly closing. 

* * *

Heights Alliance. A group of several dormitories inside the U.A. campus, where students have been housed since the All For One incident. Each dorm was a large building of five floors, separated into two wings. Fitting the whole class into one place to live seemed impossible to him. Not in terms of space mind you but rather everyone getting along and not killing eachother, people can only tolerate one another so much before they need a break. Luckily Bakugou's room was on the 4th floor so he got a good amount of peace, even if Shit-Hair was his neighbor. Thankfully it seemed everyone was gone which he was quite glad for as he swiped himself in the front door. After everything that had happened so far the last thing he needed was a bunch of ' _Extras_ ' as he called them, bombard him with questions as to why he was carrying a sleeping little girl. He pulled out his phone as got in the elevator and started texting the _'_ _Friend'_ he told Eri was going to watch her.

**_ "Oi Uraraka, you better be there" _ **

**_ "Bakugou-Kun?" _ **

**_ "Who the fuck else? Does your phone not have Caller-ID?" _ **

**_ "IT DOES! I'm just surprised. I didn't think you even knew, let alone had my number" _ **

**_ "Aizawa made us all share numbers after we moved to the Dorm remember?" _ **

**_ "Oh yeah. Well what is it? I really doubt you'd text me or anyone else for no reason" _ **

**_ "HEY! I take offense to that! Do I look like Aizawa or the Goth Bird?" _ **

**_ "Yeesh~ I'm sorry okay?" _ **

**_ "Okay listen. I need....I can't believe I'm saying this. I need your help" _ **

**_ "...." _ **

**_ "Uraraka?" _ **

**_ "Who is this?" _ **

**_ "The fuck are you on about Round-Face?" _ **

**_ "Bakugou doesn't ask for help" _ **

**_ "Screw You! Here I am coming to you cause I ain't got no one else for this shit, and here YOU are being a dumbass just because you think I don't know how to ask for fucking help!" _ **

**_ "Alright, your Bakugou" _ **

**_ "You....are so lucky. That. You're the only person able to help me with this" _ **

**_ "OMG! Your not messing with me!" _ **

**_ "...." _ **

**_ "Bakugou-Kun....you still there?" _ **

**_ "My room" _ **

**_ "Your room?" _ **

**_ "Meet me there" _ **

**_ "....Why?" _ **

**_ "Look it's kinda of a long story. Also it's not something to talk about over the phone, let alone texting" _ **

**_ "....Okay" _ **

**_ "Good, see you soon. Oh keep that infinite energy of yours under control okay? I don't need you freaking-out and fucking this up"_**

* * *

Uraraka's mind was racing. Bakugou was asking for her help. Bakugou 'Fuck All You Extra's' Katsuki was asking HER for HELP! She couldn't think of what he would want her help with. Not training, Bakugou was a monster in battle, and it couldn't be studying as he was to alot of peoples surprise was ranked 3rd in the class. Then their was the fact that he asked to meet at his room. He didn't let anyone in his room, not even Kirishima who one could argue was the closet thing Bakugou had to a friend. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Bakugou could be very intimidating, but somehow Uraraka felt she understood him alittle. Ever since their match at the Sports Festival she had this feeling that she gained insight into the literal Rage Bomb that was Bakugou Katsuki. When the year had first begun she thought he was incapable of showing respect, but their battle said otherwise. Sure he hurt people when he whenever he was in a fight, but it was just different somehow during their match. Bakugou had, in his own way offered  her the chance to withdraw since he would show her no mercy even if she is a girl.

That had been the first nice thing she'd ever seen him do. He never once let his guard down....it meant more to her then she thinks anyone could know. Before the end of their match he had used her last name before finishing her off. Bakugou didn't use ANYONE'S name unless he respected them. All Might, Aizawa-Sensei, other Pro's and now her. After the match everyone had given her feedback, and based on it she figured out it was her perseverance that he respected. Her classmates even said that she wasn't fragile, even when everyone(including them to their shame) said that she was. These facts made her feel absolutely elated that she had earned the respect of Bakugou of all people. At the same time however Uraraka felt....strange that it was him making her feel this way. But none of that mattered right now, for whatever reason he needed her help! Exiting the elevator she stopped at the second to last door and knocked.

* * *

 

" _Fucking Uraraka, is it really so hard to believe I can ask for help! God dammit calm down man_ " Bakugou internally berated. Anger wasn't what Eri needed to see or be around right. The girl had fallen asleep on the way here, not that he was surprised. Walking into his room he noted that he surprisingly hadn't taken his anger out on it recently. He wondered he why he even took notice of that but chose to ponder on it later. He went to his bed and gently lay her down, he also took this chance to finally sit and rest. He glanced at Eri and just like that, his adrenaline died and everything that happened hit him like a punch from All Might. "Oh, shit" he whispered as he was now grasping what he had done in the last 2 hours(that's adding the second train ride on top of everything from meeting Eri onward). "This is gonna be a fucking mess. When the Old Hag hears about this she's going bitch so hard. Then there's Round-Face, she's so god damn excitable. I think heard Deku say something about a possible internship, so atleast I won't have to deal with his shit. Everyone-else is gonna have a fucking field day" he spoke to himself now looking straight at Eri.

"Fuck'em, I'm stand'in by this. I made this choice and no one's taking me away from this" he thought aloud while getting up to answer a knock at his door. As soon as he saw the everpresent blush of Uraraka cheeks he slid through the gap in the door, seeing a look on her face he could only assume his action was considered rude. "About time you got here Round-Face" Bakugou started. He knows he shouldn't be impatient with her, he didn't know what she was doing before this....well NOW he knew anyway. Based on her outfit it was clear she had just come back from training. Sweatpants, sweatbands, she even managed to pull her hair into a small ponytail. She also wore a training tanktop, which Bakugou to his(hopefully) hidden embarrassment lingered on longer than he normally would.

"What's in your room Bakugou-Kun?"  

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, I wanted to make this longer but the Draft on the site was about to expire....really wish I could refresh them like on .Net. Anyway this is my first AO3 story! Also know that since I intended to make this longer that means I'll be getting to work on Chapter 2 tomorrow!


End file.
